A clipping apparatus mainly aims to couple two elements together or release one of the two elements through a simple operation. It generally is adopted on doors or the like. For instance, the door of the operation panel of household appliances usually uses such an apparatus. The conventional clipping apparatus have many types and are operated in different ways. They mostly adopt depressing operation. A first depressing is for coupling, and a second depressing is for releasing.
R.O.C. patent publication No. 568197 discloses a clipping apparatus which includes an anchor seat and a sliding seat. The anchor seat has a housing trough for housing an elastic U-shaped action bar and a spring on the bottom. The sliding seat has an action plate slidable in the housing trough. The action bar has two opposing suspension ends interacting with two bosses extended from two sides of the action plate through the returning elastic force of the spring. Thereby the sliding seat can be maintained on a selected position. The clipping apparatus thus formed can be operated by depressing.
The patent set forth above also discloses a prior art (FIGS. 11 through 14) of a clipping apparatus which has a case and a clipping element slidable in the case. The clipping element can slide in the case to form a clamping action to provide clipping function.
R.O.C. patent publication No. M269369 discloses a depressing clipping apparatus which provides holding and clipping function through a cyclic operation accomplished by depressing twice. It has a seat and a sliding seat. The seat has a hollow housing space to hold the sliding seat. The sliding seat has a base and a retaining portion on the bottom of the base. The base further has one side coupled with a clipping portion which is movable in a fan type. The retaining portion and the clipping portion form a clipping space between them. As previously discussed, clipping apparatus is an indispensable element in many devices. Its stability and life span are important factors to be considered when they are being used.